


Check-Up

by sawbones



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Medical Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: A naive young recruit goes for his first physical exam.





	Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober.

Julien watched carefully as Doc typed the last of his answers into the appropriate box on the electronic form and hit enter with something of a flourish. It was the usual med-form stuff, height, age, weight, and so on. Mundane and time-consuming but essential. Doc had rattled through it in record time, but he probably did this a dozen times a day with the constant revolving door of potential recruits. **  
**

“Well, Julien, it seems like your paperwork is all in order,” Doc said, getting to his feet. He went across to the privacy curtain that bisected the room and pulled it back to reveal a simple, if not slightly sadistic looking bed, padded with black vinyl and equipped with ankle stirrups, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind getting undressed.”

Julien hesitated, “Like, totally undressed?”

“Oh I don’t know, I suppose I could perform your physical examination with my x-ray vision from here if it would make you more comfortable,” Doc said. He sounded like he was making a joke but his smile was more perfunctory than anything else.

Julien shrunk a little at the tone - some bedside manner. He turned away from Doc and began to strip. He thought maybe he would draw the privacy curtain or at least look somewhere else, but he didn’t. He leant against the edge of the desk with his arms crossed and his lips pressed tight together as he watched Julien undress, like he was thinking. Julien could feel himself being weighed up, evaluated. It felt like someone was going to start bidding any second.

Once he was down to his socks, Doc stood up and snapped on a pair of blue latex gloves he’d had in his pocket.

“Well then,” he said with an uneasy breeziness, “Let’s start from the top, shall we?”

They were the same height, but Julien felt like he had to sit down again for ease of access, and then Doc was immediately on him. He checked his eyes first, a flashy little pen-torch and a cursory round of ‘look up, look down’ that left sunspots in his vision. He was even quicker with his ears, so much so that Julien wasn’t sure he could have even seen what he was looking for.

With his mouth, however, he took his time. Doc placed his thumbs on Julien’s bottom lips, and Julien obediently opened up. Still, he didn’t look inside, not at first; he seemed to take a moment to admire Julien, and drew his thumbs from the full center of his lip to the corners, forcing him to open wider. He pushed one thumb inside, caressing and then trapping Julien’s tongue, making him grunt in protest.

“Checking for any lumps or lesions,” Doc said, despite the fact he could feel he wasn’t actually checking anything. He kept his eyes on Julien’s, his face carefully neutral, and pushed his thumb far enough into his mouth that his palm was flush against his cheek and Julien struggled not to gag.

Doc gave a small hum of approval and stopped to scribble something else in his notes while Julien, his cheeks beaming with embarrassment, wiped the spit from his chin.

“All good so far,” Doc said, aiming for cheerful and landing far from it, “Stand up, if you will.”

Julien stood; Doc cupped his hands under his jaw and carefully squeezed his way down his neck to the hollow of his collarbones where he pressed his thumbs into the dip. A caress, almost. Julien shivered, his nipples suddenly peaking with interest.

“So, how long do these examinations usually last?” Julien asked, partly because he was curious, partly because he hoped small-talk would make the fact there was a stranger pressed up against him, intent on giving him the world’s least relaxing full-body massage, go a little easier.

“Oh, not long. It really depends on the patient. Some require a little more attention than others,” Doc said. He seemed distracted and not at all interested in chatting as he ran his hands along Julien’s shoulders to his upper arms, “If you could lift your arms and flex…?”

“...Do I need attention, Doc?” Julien asked as he followed the instructions. When he flexed, Doc’s eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline.

“Oh this? This could take twenty minutes,” he said, reaching for his notebook again, “Maybe more.”

Julien bit his lip. That seemed a long time for a simple check-up, turn-your-head-and-cough or not.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

“That remains to be seen,” Doc said. He crouched down eye to eye with Julien’s cock, “Since I have more examinations after yours, I’m going to run through some questions I usually save for the end, to save time.”

Julien shifted from foot to foot and raised his eyes to the ceiling, wanting to look anywhere but the really, really ridiculously handsome man staring intently at his dick. Was it cold in there, or–? “Of course.”

“Do you drink, smoke, or do drugs?” he asked. He still hadn’t moved. Julien was starting to feel clammy.

“No to all three.”

“Are you sexually active?”

“Not at the moment.”

Doc made a disinterested noise, “On average, how many times do you masturbate per week?”

He frowned, but before he could fumble out a response, Doc grabbed his balls and squeezed - not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him jerk, “Like, two, maybe three times a week?”

Doc nodded, “And during these times, do you anally stimulate yourself?”

Julien shifted again, cleared his throat, “Doc, c’mon, is that really–?”

“While I understand this may be uncomfortable for you, I am a professional and I assure you that you are not unique in this practice. I am not here to judge, I am here to do my job,” Doc said. He sounded annoyed and he still had a light hold on Julien’s sack, which didn’t make it any easier to answer him, “Now I must stress the importance of your absolute honesty in answering me. You could jeopardise your placement here if we find something health-relevant later that you omitted.”

“Okay, yeah. I do. Sometimes, anyway,” Julien said, and Doc released him. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, Julien. Exploring one’s body is completely normal,” Doc said as he stood up. His smile was more genuine this time, but it didn’t make him feel any more comfortable, “Would you please sit up on the table, lie back, and put your feet in the stirrups? We just have the internal exam to go and then you’ll be done.”

Julien’s stomach clenched hot and tight. He’d never had an internal exam during a standard physical before, but then again, he’d never been through the recruit processing for Rainbow before. A group like that, made of only the most elite agents in the world…maybe some things were different. They had to be thorough.

He sat down on the examination bed; the cheap pleather stuck to his ass cheeks, and the whole frame seemed a little less than secure, but he managed it. He felt an odd flush of warmth once he lay back, but not from the effort of climbing on.

“How do you feel?” Doc asked as he approached the bench, adjusting his blue latex gloves.

“Nervous.” Julien admitted.

“I meant your position,” Doc said, frowning slightly. Without any preamble, he took hold of one of Julien’s ankles and lifted it into a stirrup, then the other, “In theory, on hands and knees works better for accessing the prostate, but I find the subject can become uncomfortable without adequate support, and despite popular misconception, such a position actually makes it far harder to relax the anal canal and sphincter.”

“Oh, really?” Julien managed to say, even as it felt like he would choke on his own tongue. He had to keep his hands crossed on his chest to stop the childish urge to cover himself. “This is fine.”

“Good. That means we can begin,” Doc said.

Julien let his head fall back, choosing to stare holes in the ceiling than watch Doc test the pump on an industrial sized bottle of lube. The unpleasant squelch made his stomach feel funny, and he wiggled his toes to try and disperse the tension in his legs. He waited for the cool slickness to come, waited and waited.

“Doc–” he began, but was cut off as not one but two latex-covered fingers pushed into him in a slow and steady slide, causing him to forget everything he was ever going to say. His breath escape him in a reedy moan.

“You’ll forgive me if I go straight to two, yes? We’re short on time, and well, I knew you’d be used to it,” Doc said.

Julien nodded, his ears burning with embarrassment and the delicious sensation of having something, anything inside of him. He was so easy for it, and one look at the smirk on Doc’s face told him it was obvious. He began to probe further with his fingers, caressing Julien from the inside; Julien’s cock was already half hard and only getting harder. He threw an arm across his face, hiding in the crook of his elbow.

“Don’t hide your face, Julien,” Doc said. His careful exploring had become more deliberate, more direct. He curled his fingers with each thrust, dragging over his prostate with a doctor’s accuracy, “It’s a natural reaction to pleasure. It means you’re a healthy young man. There’s nothing wrong with that - but of course, we can stop the examination here if you want?”

Between Doc’s fingers and his smooth, curiously firm voice, Julien didn’t know what to do. With his ankles held up in the stirrups and Doc between his legs, he couldn’t move beyond squirming helplessly. He shook his head. It felt as though they’d went for zero to sixty almost instantly, but he didn’t want him to stop. Didn’t want him to even slow down.

Doc’s gently encouraging words did little to make him feel less ashamed, but when a gloved hand closed around his cock and began to stroke him in time with each thrust, he found he stopped caring pretty quick. He let his arm fall from his face so he could see Doc’s face, see the way his cheeks flushed red under the bronze, how he caught his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration as he worked Julien’s cock. His gloves were slick with lube and pre-cum both, each stoke a perfect glide; Julien kind of loved how the latex felt against his skin, catching but without friction, so perfectly impersonal.

“Doc,” he warned, his voice shaking, trying to spread his legs further even though they were already held apart. He was close he was too close–

He came hard with Doc angling his cock so he striped his own bare stomach and chest, keeping the sleeves of his white coat pristine. He kept stroking him until it became to much, and Julien squirmed in discomfort. Doc pulled away; he tugged his gloves off and tossed them at the trashcan, missing spectacularly. He fetched some blue tissue paper to clean up while Julien was content to lie on the bed, simply enjoying the hum of pleasure with his feet still in the air.

“Have you ever wanted to do that with a real patient,” he asked, accepting a wad of tissue and trying to wipe the cum out of his happy trail. Gustave frowned; he gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“I hate to ruin the illusion but…no, not really,” he said, “As a doctor, you’re usually thinking about a thousand and one other things before sex. A lot of the things I see are...not particularly erotic, shall we say.”

“So I’m the exception,” Julien said, slightly smug. He tossed his tissues in the same general direction as the ruined gloves. “Did I pass? The physical, I mean.”

Gustave’s smile was very real this time, and very sweet. He braced his hands on the edge of the bed and lean down to kiss Julien, almost chaste if it wasn't for the hint of tongue behind it, “With flying colours.”

**Author's Note:**

> say hi at [glazkov-smile](https://glazkov-smile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
